


I've Heard the Stories

by lexus_grey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, F/F, eventual rough sex and spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Shortly before the battle at Kaer Morhen Yennefer is sulking all alone and Keira drops by to say hello. Things spiral after an innocent joke becomes not so innocent and not a joke.





	I've Heard the Stories

Keira opened the guest room door without knocking, of course. “Have you seen Geralt?”

Yennefer turned toward the intrusion with a scowl. “Don’t ask me, ask Tr—what in Kaer Mohren are you wearing?”

“Did you just use the castle’s moniker as a swear word?” Keira asked, ignoring the question.

“Don’t deflect. Why are you dressed like a whore ready for bed instead of a sorceress ready for battle?”

“Can I not be both?”

“Keira…”

“Relax, Yen. Not everything must be so serious.”

“The approaching fight for our lives is as serious as it gets,” Yennefer said with a scoff. “If you find yourself having to run in that getup, you’ll be fucked.”

“All this talk of whores and fucking, Yen… are you trying to tell me something? I never thought you fancied women, but good for you, darling.”

“Oh, go blow a witcher, Metz. Leave me to my sulking.”

“Yennefer of Vengerberg, sulking? This I cannot pass up,” Keira said, gliding into the room and helping herself to the chair beside Yen. “Do tell.”

Yen sighed and looked away. “You mean you don’t already know? I thought everyone did by now.”

“I’ve only just arrived this morning and have been sequestered in my room all day preparing for this atrocity and enjoying the cleanliness of Kaer Mohren. Have you been to Midcopse lately? Disgusting, that is.”

“I heard about your… issue,” Yennefer said, trying to put it delicately. “I’m glad you’ve found your way here.”

Keira noticed the fire had somewhat left the building and she tried to close down her sense of humor for a moment. “Why are you up here alone, sulking? What’s happened, lovely?”

Blue eyes filled with tears even as Yen fought against it. “Geralt and I are off. He’s with Triss, permanently.”

A quiet gasp escaped the blonde sorceress and she instantly laid a hand over Yennefer’s. “Yenna, I’m so terribly sorry. Honestly. I had no idea.”

The intimate nickname somehow made her feel less alone, even more so than the hand on her own. “Thank you, Keira,” she said softly. Moments of vulnerability did not suit the sorceress and she forcibly shook off the feelings. “I digress. My personal woes are of no current import. I really do think you should change your clothes.”

Keira waved her off. “Bah. I’ll not do it. I have noted, however, that you would wish to see me change my clothes.”

“That’s not what I—” Yennefer stopped and a grateful smile passed over her lips. She knew Keira was trying to lift her spirits and it was appreciated.

“For the record, I would wish to see _you_ change your clothes,” Keira added. “Always black and white, Yenna. I’d like to see you in blues and purples someday.”

Keira’s appetite for playing rough with women she bedded was well known among the former members of the Lodge, and Yen had to wonder… “Are you speaking of clothing, Keira, or do you wish to see bruises littering my skin?”

Keira had meant it innocently enough, but the suggestion dried her throat and dropped her jaw, and she stared at Yennefer a moment while she recovered her wits. “I must admit that would have been fantastic word play on my part, but alas, I meant clothing. Obviously _now_ the idea of bruising your pale, unblemished skin will haunt me to my dying day. Thank you for that,” she scowled.

Yen laughed, but she would have been lying to herself if she tried to deny that the image held a previously untapped intrigue. “Come now, I’m sure you have more appealing pursuits,” she tried to write the idea off.

“More appealing than you, Yen?” Keira raised an eyebrow. “I’d think not.”

“Rubbish,” Yen said, fighting off an unwelcome blush. “Enough toying. We’ve got a war to prepare for.”

“It’s merely a battle; the war is already raging,” Keira pointed out. “And I’m not toying. I may not have thought of it myself but the idea of having you is riveting.” She stood up and leaned over Yen. “Say no.”

“What?”

“Tell me no. Tell me to sod off, get lost, tell me not to put my hands on you.”

It was Yen’s turn for a dry throat and she found she had no words. She just looked up at Keira, foundering.

Keira took the opportunity to reach down and grab Yen’s wrist in an iron grip. “You know I’ll not be gentle…”

Yennefer had to clear her throat before words would form. “I’ve heard the stories.”

Keira’s eyes glossed over and she squeezed Yen’s wrist a little tighter. “Those are bedtime stories for little girls compared to what I’ll do with you.”

Yennefer lost her breath, a flush creeping over her face at the fact Keira’s statement made her want it more, not less.

A flash of Keira’s eyes toward the door had it shut and barred. She turned back to Yennefer, her gaze distinctly predatory. “Take off your clothes.” She released the other woman’s wrist to allow her to do so. 

Yen lifted her hand but before she had a chance to wave it and disrobe herself Keira had grabbed her wrist again.

“No,” Keira said fiercely, squeezing Yennefer’s wrist. “No magic. If I catch even a whiff of it I will slap you in dimeritium shackles, do you understand?”

Yennefer gasped, both at the decree and the now painful grip on her wrist. “Yes,” she said, her voice strained. “That hurts, Keira.”

“I’d imagine it does,” Keira said mildly, keeping the hold for a few more seconds before releasing Yen’s wrist again. “Now do as I’ve asked and remove your clothes.”

Yen started with her cloak, refusing to admit to herself that her hands were shaking. She removed her weapons after, setting them carefully on the vanity. Herbs and potions went next, joining her weapons, a small pile forming. The pouch of herbs started to slide off and she reached for it, only to have her hand smacked sharply.

“Leave it go,” Keira snapped. “Finish undressing.”

“Ouch!” Yen exclaimed in surprise, bringing her knuckles to her mouth to nurse the offense, looking wide-eyed at Keira.

Keira’s eyes were the opposite; they narrowed in response and she rose from her chair, backing Yennefer up against the far wall and holding her there by the biceps. “This will be the third time I’ve asked you to undress. If there’s a fourth…” She let the threat trail off, unspecified.

“You smacked my hand like a child,” Yennefer pointed out. “I need a moment to adjust, so you’ll just have to wait.”

Keira did not like that at all and Yennefer was about to regret her mistake. Strong hands spun the dark-haired sorceress around, one moving to wind in those raven locks while the other dragged fingernails down the back of her neck. “I’m about to smack more than your hand, Yenna.” Her palm landed with a loud slap across the seat of Yen’s trousers.

“Bloody hell!” Yennefer shrieked, jumping at the slap. “Keira,” she then said in warning, forcing her hair free and turning to face the blonde. “I didn’t say you could hit me!”

Keira’s eyes darkened; she leaned close to Yennefer’s face. “How else am I to litter your skin with bruises, darling?” she practically hissed. “You’re free to leave at any time, I shan’t lift a finger to stop you.”

“This is my room!” Yennefer pointed out incredulously, blue eyes wide.

“Hardly the point, is it?” Keira asked rhetorically, undoing Yen’s belt buckle and tugging it free of its loops.

Yen swallowed hard. “You’re not going to--?” Her eyes flicked to the belt and back up to Keira’s now amused ones.

“No,” Keira laughed. “Unless you’d like me to…”

“No,” Yennefer blushed. “I’m sure your hand would suffice to impart a lesson.”

“Oh, now she suddenly _wants_ a spanking,” Keira mocked her, though without malice.

Yennefer’s blush darkened at the word. Geralt had threatened her with a spanking--many times--but had never followed through. “I don’t,” she said with a blush, the burning in her cheeks as unbearable as it was foreign.

Keira gave a delighted laugh as she worked open Yennefer’s trousers and untucked her tunic from the now loosened waistband. “I don’t trust you to do this yourself,” she scolded, “so I’ll do it for you.”

“I can undress myself,” Yennefer said darkly, batting Keira’s hands out of the way in a desperate attempt to regain some semblance of control over the situation.

“Yet you had several chances to do so and failed,” Keira said, tucking the offense away for a later moment – namely when she had Yennefer whining and squirming across her knee. She tugged the tunic over the other woman’s head and let it flutter to the ground, watching Yen fold her arms protectively over her breasts. She ignored it and pushed the sorceress’s trousers down, stepping on the fabric so Yen could step out of them.

Yennefer got the hint, the blush back on her cheeks in full swing, and stepped out of her trousers. She found she absolutely hated being the only one naked and she reached for the laces of Keira’s dress.

Keira promptly slapped her blushing face and closed a hand around her pale throat. “Keep to yourself,” she warned, her eyes flashing with fire. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

Yennefer gasped, fingers crawling over the skin left stinging by the rebuke, and she was torn between tossing Keira out through a portal and following the blonde’s directives. Only one of those choices wet her thighs so she stood there fuming in silence. No portal.

Keira waited for Yen’s anger to pass before she leaned forward to kiss her, lips soft and yielding and sweet, rewarding her for her decision.

Yen didn’t know what to make of the change; didn’t know which approach she liked better. There was something satisfying in being kissed so tenderly, as if she might break at the slightest pressure… but Keira’s roughness was like a raging inferno, burning out of control, and Yen wanted to be consumed.


End file.
